Matt and Kitty: The Rest of the Story
by tjp
Summary: Matt and Kitty are headed to Colorado to begin their new life. Will they finally have that home and family or will someone take from Matt what he finally realized he wanted and needed?


S

Matt and Kitty: The Rest of the Story

I don't own them; I just take them out to play.

Kitty

Matt and I had a chance to look at a Denver newspaper before we left Dodge. We read about a small ranch that was southeast of Denver. Matt thought maybe it would be about an hour from the city. It had fifty acres with a house and barn. We didn't want anything too big. Matt was undecided about what he wanted to do yet, but I knew he wouldn't be happy being idle.

Our trip west to Denver was an uneventful one. We sat cuddled together in our seat enjoying being together. Matt had recovered from yet another bullet and it was a miracle that we were here together. It was wonderful to be so close. Matt had one arm around me and his other hand was covering our baby. We both dozed for a while. When we woke it was dinnertime, so we made our way to the dining car for supper. After that, we decided to retire for the night.

Doc had seen to it that we had a sleeper compartment. He had said Matt really needed to rest. He also said, "And so do you young lady. That baby needs a healthy momma." I was glad he had made the arrangements, because we were both tired and it provided much more comfort than our seat.

The next day around noon, we arrived in Denver. We retrieved our baggage and found a conveyance to take us to the hotel. Our plans once we were settled was to find out more information on the small ranch Matt had found. He asked at the front desk where to find the land agent. We found his office and were pleased that we would be able to drive out and see the property the next day. It was also nice to find out that the ranch was only a half hour outside of Denver. We decided to leave early the next morning so we would have plenty of time to look around and still get back to the city early in the day. We had made arrangements for a picnic and a buggy at the front desk. The land agent had given us directions to find the ranch and the key to the house. We couldn't wait to see it.

We both fell in love with the property on sight with the view of the beautiful fields and the mountains in the distance. It had a creek running through the property and also a pond. We would be able to enjoy time as a family there, fishing and picnicking. The house was a two-story with two bedrooms upstairs and guest room on the first floor. It would make a nice room for Doc. He had promised to be there when the baby came. He wanted to deliver it. I really thought that once he came for the baby that we could talk him into staying. That was my hope anyway.

The house and barn would need some minor repairs and we would have to shop for furniture. I had put some of my furniture in storage when I sold the Long Branch. So as soon as we could get the house ready we would send for it. The living room was large with a beautiful, huge fireplace that would be nice and cozy during the winter months. The kitchen was nice and big with a dining area between the two rooms. It was going to make us a really nice home. One of the best features was a porch all the way across the front of the house with the gorgeous view.

"Oh, Matt, it is so beautiful. I can just imagine sitting on a swing here on the porch watching the sun go down or drinking our coffee out here early in the morning."

"Or making out with my wife," he said as he drew me into an embrace.

Our kiss was slow and passionate and could have gone so much farther had they been in a different setting.

We decided right then that we wanted the place. After enjoying our tour of the place and eating our lunch, we headed back to town. We wanted to make an offer and get the paperwork started for the purchase. The sooner it was done, the quicker we could make the repairs and move in.

The sale went through quickly and within a few weeks the repairs were made and we were able to move out to our new ranch. The furniture that we ordered and what I had shipped from Dodge came, and we finally settled into our new life. Matt was still thinking on what he might want to do to stay busy. He did want to buy some horses just for personal use and maybe to raise a few.

We were both getting excited and anxious for our baby to be here. I had been working on setting up the nursery in the bedroom next to ours. This miracle of life growing inside me was a blessing. As we sat on the settee, Matt placed his hand on my stomach, patting it and talking to the baby.

"Little one, your daddy loves you and your mamma."

"Oh, Matt. I love you too.

"Kitty, this little one is going to change our lives. I never imagined us with children."

"I know, I feel so blessed after all those years of not getting pregnant."

Matt put his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace and kissing my lips first lightly, but it quickly became much more heated.

"Let's take this up to our bedroom."

"Sounds good to me, cowboy." I gave him another kiss before getting up and heading for the stairs.

One evening, we were sitting in the porch swing enjoying the view of the mountains.

"Kitty, what would you think if I took up woodworking? It would give me something to do and be productive as well. I could get what supplies I needed in town and I thought I would build a workshop onto the barn."

"Matt that sounds like a wonderful idea. How did you come up with it?"

"I have been thinking about the baby and the time Festus made the rocking mule for the triplets."

"You're not thinking of making a rocking mule are you, Matt." Kitty said as she laughed.

"No Kitty." Matt said a little disgruntled.

"Oh, Matt, I was just kidding. I think woodworking would be great for you and you're right-it would be a productive endeavor. Did you have something in mind that you wanted to make after the workshop was completed?"

"I would really like to make a cradle for the baby."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love it."

"I thought we would make a trip into town in the next couple of days to order what I am going to need for the workshop and the projects I have planned. Also maybe some books on woodworking. "

"Sounds like a good idea; I need some things for the baby and household items. We can get it all done in one trip"

As the weeks went by, I watched with interest as Matt got his workshop built, purchased the tools that he needed and started building the cradle. He really seemed to enjoy working with wood and his hands. He had bought a few horses and took care of them, but he spent most of his time either reading about woodworking or building. I was so glad that he didn't seem restless or miss the excitement of being a lawman even though it had been almost five months since he left that behind.

Time was flying and I knew that even though I still had four months to go before the baby got here it would go quickly. I had been seeing a doctor in town who said everything was going fine. Matt and I liked him, but we both missed Doc. I had been writing to Doc and he promised he would be here when the baby was born. He was working on getting someone to come take his place. He had been corresponding with a young doctor from Boston who was looking to come west and start a practice. By coming and taking over for Doc, it would make things easier. Doc planned to spend some time acquainting him with his patients and he thought he would be in Denver by the time I reached my seventh month. I had his room all ready for him and couldn't wait until he came.

I was reaching my sixth month and the baby was becoming very active. I had an appointment with Dr. Atkins the next day, so Matt and I were going to town for that and to get supplies. We also wanted to check the mail.

The next morning, we headed to town. I saw a rider sitting on a hill watching us. I don't think Matt noticed. I started to say something, and then I noticed him ride on so I just forgot about it.

We reached town and Matt dropped me off at the post office. He went on to the lumber mill and said he would pick me up at the general story in about an hour. As I left the post office, I saw a cowboy watching me. I didn't think too much of it since I had grown used to it at the Long Branch for so long. I walked on to the store to get supplies and do a little more shopping for the baby. I had an appointment with the doctor later and we were going to eat lunch in town before heading home. Several times, while in town I would catch a glimpse of this man. As we headed home after lunch, I again started to tell Matt about it, but didn't.

Time passed quickly for Matt and me. He had made me a rocking chair for the nursery. It was so beautiful with carvings in the back slats and made out of a dark mahogany wood. It was so comfortable. I made a cushion for the seat and it seemed we were all prepared for the baby's arrival.

Today was the day Doc was coming. Matt and I were so excited. We had missed our friend so much, and it would be good to have him here. I was also feeling a little afraid. Nothing so much about the baby, but little things had been happening around the ranch and it would feel better with someone else around especially when Matt was out riding or gone to town.

We had received a telegram the week before saying he would arrive on the noon train. Matt and I were leaving about midmorning after he had fed the horses and finished up a project he was working on. A neighbor had asked for a hope chest for their daughter for her birthday, and Matt had it just about done. We were going to deliver it on our way to town.

Matt and I stood at the train station watching the train to pull in. I was watching the windows but so far hadn't caught a glimpse of Doc. We hadn't seen him since we left Dodge four months ago. I was so excited. Just then we saw him coming down the steps. As soon as he reached the bottom, we were there. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a huge kiss. I was so glad he was finally with us. Matt went to the baggage car to retrieve his bags and then we all headed to the restaurant for lunch before heading to the ranch.

We talked about all of our friends in Dodge. Newly was doing fine and enjoying being marshal. Festus was still helping him and doing odd jobs. Doc did say that Festus was thinking of coming our way after the baby was born. Maybe finding work around here and staying. Matt was considering getting some cattle and if he did Festus could work for him. It would be like old times. We would all be together again.

The next month passed quickly, I was now eight months pregnant and as big as a house. Matt kept telling me I was beautiful, but it was hard to believe. I was having more difficulty getting around and sleeping was almost impossible. My back hurt especially when lying down and I seemed to spend more time in the washroom or the privy than anywhere. Doc said everything was normal and the baby's heartbeat sounded good. I was so ready for this baby to come.

Early one morning, I was in the kitchen drinking coffee. I had been having trouble sleeping and had been rising early. I was just getting ready to fix breakfast when I heard a noise on the back porch. Looking out the window I didn't see anything so I decided to go check it. When I opened the door, I let out a scream. There on the porch was a dead rabbit. Its head had been cut off. Matt came running from the workshop and saw the rabbit. He took me in his arms to calm me down.

"Kitty, let's get you into the house."

"Matt, how did this get here?"

"I don't know, honey, it wasn't there when I came out earlier and from the looks of things, it hasn't been there very long."

"Matt, these little things have been going on now for over a month. First, your missing tools, then the horses getting loose from the corral, and the mess you found in the workroom.

"I know, Kitty, it is really starting to worry me too."

Just then Doc came out the door.

"What's all the ruckus about out here? Don't you know this old man needs his sleep?"

Then Doc saw the rabbit.

"Matt, what's the meaning of this?"

"Doc, I don't know. We have been having little things happen around here, but this really has me worried. I think I will take a ride into town and talk with the marshal."

We all went into the kitchen. I was still trembling.

"Kitty, I want you to sit down. You need to calm down and think about the baby, please."

Matt started on the breakfast since Doc wouldn't let me. He was planning on leaving for town soon after breakfast was over.

As we were eating breakfast, I started thinking about the man I had seen watching me whenever we were in town. I hadn't said anything to Matt mostly because it had just seemed like a nuisance more than anything. Now I was beginning to wonder.

After Matt left for town, Doc insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. He encouraged me to sit on the porch and enjoy the cooler weather.

I guess I drifted off to sleep while sitting in the swing. I didn't hear anyone come up and so the next thing I knew someone had his hand over my mouth. He had come up behind me. I don't know why I hadn't noticed because the stench of body odor, stale cigars, and booze was very strong. I couldn't see anything. In one swift motion, he picked me up from behind. With one arm under my breasts and his hand still over my mouth, he dragged me to a horse out behind the house. He removed his hand from my mouth in order to lift me onto the horse. I let out a blood curdling scream. He backhanded me and that is the last thing I remember.

Doc

I was just finishing up in the kitchen. Having poured two cups of coffee, I was just headed out to sit with Kitty when I heard her scream. Coffee cups clattered to the floor forgotten, as I ran out the door. Moving swiftly, as only an old man could, I moved off of the porch and around the side of the house. Just as I turned the corner, I saw a horse racing off to the north. Kitty was slumped over in front of a dark skinned man as they rode away. My first thought was to get the buggy harnessed and follow, but they were moving too fast and I knew it would be pointless. So I prepared the buggy and headed for town to find Matt.

Matt

As I reached town, I wondered just what I would say to the marshal. Thinking about the little things that had been happening, I wondered if I was jumping the gun. I mean nothing serious had taken place. The dead animals were unnerving, but no one had been threatened or hurt. I shook my head and almost turned around for home, but something pushed me on to town.

When I arrived in town the marshal was out. So I checked on an order that Kitty had placed at the emporium. The store clerk said it hadn't arrived but he was expecting it in the next few days.

Just then, I saw Joe Rawlings, the marshal heading toward me. He and I had become good friends in the months that we had lived here and I had had many a good discussion about the law with him.

"Matt, it's good to see you. Where's Kitty?"

"She's at home Joe. Doc doesn't think it is a good idea for her to come to town now that the time is getting closer for the baby."

"Tom said you were looking for me. Is there a problem?"

"Over the past six weeks or so there have been minor things happening around the ranch."

"Matt, why don't we go over to the office and you can tell me what has been going on."

Kitty

Things were dark as I came to. I was lying on some kind of bed or cot. It was hard to see and my head was hurting. As I came to my senses, I grabbed my protruding stomach. Relief flooded me when I felt the baby move, kicking me with all her might. I was so relieved. At least I knew the baby was okay, for the time being anyway. Realizing I wasn't tied up, I started to rise, but dizziness overtook me and things went black.

Doc

I couldn't seem to travel fast enough. All I could think about was Kitty unconscious on that horse and getting to Matt so he could find her. I was just a few miles from town when I heard horses coming my way. They seemed to be traveling fast so I slowed making room for them to go around me. The next thing I knew, someone was grabbing the horse and someone else was grabbing me. Both men had bandanas on with only their eyes showing. Their eyes were burning a vengeance. I noticed one of them had dark skin like the man that I saw riding off with Kitty. Something was very wrong. In a flash, I remembered the night Bonner brought Kitty back. Like a nightmare coming in the light of day. Lord, not again, I prayed.

"Okay, old man, we can do this the easy way or not, it's up to you."

"What is it you want with me?"

"That's none of your concern right now. All you need to know is that someone may need you and you're coming with us."

The big dark skinned man grabbed me and threw me up on his horse. He then climbed up in front of me and we headed north leaving the horse and buggy sitting by the side of the road. My prayer was Matt wouldn't take too long in town. I knew the longer Kitty was gone the harder it would be to find her and I was the only one who knew which direction they took her. I knew Matt could track, but with no clues other than the horse and buggy, he wouldn't know where to start.

Matt

Joe and I headed for the jail. As we entered, Tom was leaving. We went in and Joe offered me a cup of coffee.

"Matt sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

I explained about all of the things that had been happening.

"Joe, this morning Kitty found a dead rabbit on the back porch. Its head had been cut off then it had been slung on the porch. Like I told you, I had found several other dead animals around the ranch, but hadn't said anything to Kitty."

"She didn't know about the other animals?"

"No, I didn't want to upset her. The incident with the workroom upset her so with it being so close to the house; I decided not to tell her about the animals. With the baby, I just didn't want her upset.

"I understand, Matt. I think I'll ride back out to the ranch with you and have a look around. Probably won't find much and I am sure you have already covered all of this, but a second set of eyes won't hurt."

Kitty

The next time I came to, I found myself on my side with my hands tied behind my back. I couldn't hear or see much. It was really dark where I was. I could hear dripping water from somewhere in the distance and a light even farther away. I couldn't imagine where I might be or what the man wanted with me. My thoughts drifted back to the time Bonner took me and I was starting to get really frightened. My concern wasn't so much for me as my baby. I knew the baby wouldn't survive if something like Bonner happened again. With those thoughts, I couldn't hold my terror any longer.

"Let me out of here." I screamed.

I began to think that no one was there and I started to yell again when I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Hush up, woman, or I will stuff your mouth with a rag," the dark skinned man said as he stooped down next to me.

"What do you want with me?"

"All in good time, Red." he said as he ran his hand across my cheek. "You just lay there and keep real quiet. Maybe when the boss gets busy, I'll come back and we'll have a little fun. Course, that belly of yours may pose a problem, but I'm sure I can find a way around that." He laughed as he walked away.

I wanted to yell and scream at him. The Kitty of old would have and did, but there was more at stake this time. I didn't want any harm to come to my baby. I just prayed Matt would come looking for me soon.

Shortly after the man left me, I heard talking coming from afar. I tried to sit up but couldn't with my hands tied. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me. I realized then that it just wasn't the one man who took me, but several. Fear overtook me and tears began to roll down my checks and onto the bed.

Doc

We rode for about an hour. I was uncomfortable on the horse, but my thoughts were on Kitty and the baby. I knew in my heart that these men had her somewhere. I just hoped that they hadn't harmed her. Her bruised and battered body kept coming to mind. I just couldn't shake the feelings of gloom that over took me.

Finally we came to a narrow draw. We made our way through and came into a canyon. On the far wall was a large opening which I assumed was a cave. As we made our way to the opening, I noticed for the first time men in strategic positions. From where they were, I knew they could see for miles and it would be almost impossible for anyone to get in without being spotted.

I was lifted off the horse and shoved toward the opening. As we entered, my eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the cave. There were only a couple of lanterns lighting the large room just inside the door. I didn't see any sign of Kitty, but I knew in my heart she was there. There was a table in the center of the area and crates with what I figured were supplies. I could tell these people had been here awhile and from the looks of things planned to stay.

"Why did you bring me here and where is Kitty?"

My gut feeling was they knew exactly who they had and that this had been planned for some time. Then I remembered all of the little trivial things Matt had told me that had happened at the ranch. Why would these men do such minor incidents, when their plans all along were to kidnap Kitty? The only thing that made sense was that they were scare tactics. The real questions though were who and why?

The who was soon answered as Will Stambridge walked into the light.

"Hello, Doc. Bet I'm the last person you expected to see."

I was so astounded that I was at a loss for words. Standing before me was a man I thought had been in love with Kitty, so why would he kidnap her? Finally, I found my voice.

"Will, what is the meaning of this?"

"Matt took something from me, Doc. I am just getting her back and with interest I might add."

"Matt didn't take anything from you Will. She wasn't yours, never was."

"I disagree Doc. If he had just let matters be, she would have chosen me and it would be my baby instead of his. But no, he had to get in the way. Well, this time he isn't going to win. Kitty and the baby are mine now and once Matt finds us, I will eliminate him from the picture.

"What are you going to do and why am I here?"

"You mean you haven't figured that out yet? I thought you came to Colorado to deliver a baby. Well, that's what you're here for and after that I haven't decided what I am going to do with you. Maybe let you go or just get rid of you."

Will then headed back toward where I assumed Kitty to be. One of the men told me to sit down and be quiet or he would tie me up and gag me.

Kitty

I was lying there thinking of Matt and wondering if he even knew I was missing. I didn't know how long I had been gone or even how long he would be in town before coming back to the ranch. My mind was suddenly brought back to the present when I heard footsteps coming my way. Someone walked up carrying a lantern. They came up behind me taking me by the shoulders and sitting me up and untying my hands. Slowly they walked around in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. For a brief moment, I was no longer frightened, but as I looked into his hate filled eyes the fear came back.

"Will, why?" I said weakly.

"Kitty, I could ask you the same question. Why did you pick Matt over me? You knew that I loved you and wanted to give you a home and family. Matt just wanted to use you for his own needs, he didn't really love you. I am surprised he gave up the badge so easily, but I guess he realized how old and slow he was becoming."

"Will, that isn't true. Matt loves me and I love him. We have started a new life and have a baby coming. Please let me go home."

"No, Kitty, you are mine now. You should have been mine months ago. This baby is just an added bonus. We will go away and you will have your home and family with me."

"I don't want a home and family with you. I want it with Matt."

By now I was crying and so confused as to why all of this was happening. I couldn't picture the Will I had come to know as a bad guy, but I knew it was true from the look in his eyes. I was frightened.

Will didn't stay with me long. When he did leave he left the lantern and didn't tie my hands back up. I was grateful for that. I was able to see and I would also be able to sit up and maybe walk around. The area where they were keeping me was a large room in a cave. In the room was the bed I had been lying on and a table and also a couple of chairs at the table. There was only one way in so I knew they weren't worried about me getting away. It would have been impossible anyway since I was over eight months pregnant. Had I been conscious on the horse ride here, it would have been very uncomfortable.

I was sitting in one of the chairs when I heard someone coming. I stood and turned to see if Will was coming back. I needed to somehow convince him this was all wrong and to take me home to Matt. It wasn't Will, but the sight before me took my breath away.

"Doc!" was all I could think to say as I stood.

He came to me and took me into his arms. I started sobbing uncontrollably. He held me until I calmed down and then guided me to the bed and coaxed me to sit down.

"Kitty, are you all right? They didn't hurt you did they."

"No, Doc," I hiccupped. "Except for hitting me back at the house, they haven't touched me. I don't think they will."

But with the look I had seen in Will's eyes, I couldn't be sure.

"Doc, what do you think Matt is going to do?"

"Kitty, I am sure that once he gets back to the ranch and finds us gone he will begin a search. You know he is a very good tracker and I have no doubt that he will find us."

Eventually one of the men brought Doc and me something to eat. We hadn't had anything since early morning. Even though I wasn't hungry, Doc encouraged me to eat for the baby's sake.

I was starting to get tired and Doc urged me to lie down and rest. It had seemed like days to me instead of hours.

"Oh, please come and get me, Cowboy," I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Matt

The marshal and I headed toward the ranch. I was anxious to get back home to Kitty even though I knew Doc was with her. Whoever was playing these sick tricks made me concerned for her welfare?

Just a few miles out of town, Joe and I came across a buggy. The closer we got, I realized that no one was around. We startled the horse as we came upon him, but he didn't attempt to run away. All of a sudden, I realized that was my horse and buggy. For the life of me, I didn't know what it meant. I just knew I needed to get home in a hurry.

Joe offered to drive the buggy home and encouraged me to go on ahead. When I reached the house, no one was there. I searched all of the rooms and the barn and workshop. The only thing I could see out of order was the coffee mugs that had been dropped. There were coffee and broken pieces scattered all about.

Joe made it to the ranch just as I was coming out of the house for the second time. He took the mare and the buggy to the barn while I walked around to the back of the house. It was then that I noticed where someone had been dragged from the porch to where a horse had been. There were also boot prints from the person riding the horse. Just then, the marshal came up. There looked like there might have a been a scuffle and then the horse tracks head off north.

We went into the house and I started gathering my gear. I went up to our bedroom and got my gun and gun belt out of the closet and buckled it on. While I was there, our wedding picture caught my eye. I picked it up. As I held it I thought.

"Kitty, I am coming. Just hold on, honey."

I contemplated whether I should have help. I realized if I let my pride interfere with finding Kitty the outcome might not be too good. I knew I would need help.

"Joe, you head to town and get a posse together. We need to find my wife and Doc. I am sure they are together even though it looks like they were taken separately. We need men who know this area like the back of their hands."

With that, I took off headed north following the trail hoping against hope to find my wife and unborn baby before anything bad could happen. Praying that it wasn't another Bonner situation.

Doc

I watched Kitty as she slept. She seemed to be agitated and restless. I assumed this to be from the fear and uncertainty of the situation. It could also be worry over Matt. I continued to watch her closely and suddenly it hit me what was happening. Kitty was in the early stages of labor. My heart felt like it turned over. What would I do without my medical bag and the materials I would need to deliver this baby? Matt and Kitty had been through so much and now this. I couldn't fathom what the outcome could be if something happened to Kitty and the baby. I prayed that Matt was on his way and would find us soon.

Matt

As I headed north, I couldn't help but wonder who could have kidnapped Kitty and Doc. I felt without a doubt that it was someone from my past, but couldn't imagine who. The trail wasn't hard to follow. It was almost like whomever it was they wanted to be found. This made me extra cautious because if that was the case they would be watching for me and I didn't want to be seen. With this in mind, I slowed my progress. I had been traveling about an hour so I knew the marshal would have had time to get to town, send the telegram, get a few men together, and head out.

I traveled another half an hour and saw a grove of trees up ahead. The trail was still easy to read, but I decided to travel to that grove and rest my horse giving Joe and his men time to catch up. I couldn't do anything alone and this would give me time to come up with a plan for when we did catch up to the kidnappers.

As I entered the stand of trees, I followed the trail north with my eyes. I could make out what appeared to be a draw or passage about an hour away. As I concentrated, I could make out movement in the rocks to the west of what I now decided was a draw. I realized that I had probably come to the hideout. My guess was that there were at least two men in those rocks as lookouts. Through the passage, I was sure we would find a canyon and possibly a cave, and Kitty. It seemed like providence had stopped me just in time to keep from riding into a trap. This knowledge gave me hope and time to make plans before Joe and the posse arrived.

I loosened the cinch on the horse and led him to a stream. After he drank, then so did I. I sat down leaning up against a tree planning what our next move would be when the men arrived. At least two men would need to circle around and climb up the rocks on the east side of the passage. Two more could climb up the west side and take out the lookouts. I was hoping that someone Joe brought out would know this area and what lay inside the draw and if there was a back way in. Contemplating all of this, I sat back and waited.

My thoughts went back to the night before. Kitty and I had been sitting on the porch talking after Doc went to bed. It was a lovely clear cool evening with a full moon shining bright overhead. I had my arm draped around her with my nose in her hair. It felt so good to be free from the fears that Dodge always represented and the responsibilities that went with the badge. I drew her closer to me, lifting her chin and looking into her brilliant blue eyes. The love and desire I saw was all the encouragement I needed. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her with a passion that we had known for years. After the kiss, I stood taking her by the hand and leading her inside and up to our room. Our passion knew no bounds and we both lay entwined in each other's arms. Our love making had not lost any of its excitement in all of the years we had been together.

Coming back to the present, I heard horses coming from the south. I got up and walked to the clearing hoping to get the posse's attention before they were noticed by the men at the draw. While I had been waiting a plan began to form. If all went well we should be able to get through the pass and find Kitty and Doc.

Kitty

Before I even woke up fully, I knew something was happening. I had felt twinges all day, but this was more. Just then a sharp pain wrapped around my middle and into my back. My eyes popped open and I frantically looked for Doc.

"Doc!"

"I'm here, Kitty."

"Something is happening, Doc. You've got to help me. I can't lose this baby."

I started sobbing. I was so scared and I wanted Matt.

"Kitty, you are in labor. I want you to lie still and take deep breaths to help you relax. We are going to get through this and deliver a healthy baby."

"Doc, you don't have your bag or any of the tools you need to deliver this baby."

"We aren't going to worry about that now. Let's just take it one step at a time."

About that time, Will came back to the area where he had Doc and me.

"What's going on Doc.?"

"Well, Will, I'll tell you what's going on. Kitty is in labor. I am going to need hot water and plenty of clean material. I don't know why you kidnapped Kitty, but it was a fool thing to do."

"That's why I got you too, Doc. I have been watching Kitty and Matt for a while now. I knew she was getting close to birthing this baby. That's why I chose now. I wanted to take this away from Matt just like he took Kitty away from me."

"That's hogwash, Will. Matt didn't take something you never had. Kitty was never yours and never will be."

"We'll see about that Doc. We'll see."

"Would you two stop it? Will, I was never yours. I love Matt and I always will. Our love is forever and no matter what you do to me or where you take me, Matt will find us."

Just then another contraction hit me with a vengeance.

"Doc, the pains are getting closer together and stronger."

"I know sweetheart. Just ride them out taking deep breaths."

"I need to stand and walk, Doc."

As I stood up with Doc's help, I felt a gush and water running down my legs. Then I realized my water had broken. The doctor in town had told me that when my water broke labor could advance quickly.

I was so scared and all I could think of was "Matt, I need you."

Matt

Once Joe introduced me to the men, I started filling them in on my plan. One of the men, a nearby rancher named Jake, knew the area well. He told me there was a cave at the back of the canyon and where to find a back entrance. I sent Charlie and Ben to deal with the guards. The two others were to circle around and come up into the rocks on the east side of the draw. Jake would show Joe and me the back entrance. Once the guards on the west side were taken out and our four guys were in place, they would make their way closer to the cave. Then they were to wait for some kind of signal from the three of us that we were inside.

"Any questions? Once we get into the cave, we have to be careful. I don't want Kitty or Doc hurt."

I set a time frame and we set the plan in motion. As Jake, Joe, and I made our way around to the back side of the canyon, Charlie and Ben worked their way toward the west side of the draw. As we made our way around the back side of the canyon, I heard gunshots. Hoping that nothing had happened to any of the men, Jake, Joe, and I made it to the back entrance and were working our way through the cave.

Joe watched our back as we made our way forward. We came upon a large area with crates and other supplies. It looked like these guys were set in for the long haul. When we reached this area, I could see the entrance. Just then I saw the rest of the posse on either side of it. I was relieved they were all okay.

About that time, two men moved into the area. I hollered, "Hold it!" They both drew and fired at the same time Joe and I did. Both men went down, hit square in the chest.

I heard running and screaming at the same time. I recognized the screams. It was Kitty. Just then, I heard "Don't move." I looked behind me and couldn't believe my eyes.

Will Stambridge stood before me with a gun pointing at my chest.

"Drop the gun Dillon. Better tell your friends there and those outside to drop theirs too or you're a dead man."

"The same could go for you, Stambridge."

"Maybe, but I have the ace in the hole. Your wife."

I realized that the best thing would be to drop the guns. I figured I could come up with another plan soon enough. Most of Will's men were out; I just had to make sure Kitty was safe before I made a move.

"Okay, have it your way for now, Stambridge. Men drop your guns."

I noticed only three of the posse came in the entrance. That gave me a man still outside. An advantage for when I needed it.

Two men came and picked up our guns. Will took mine.

"Dillon, I am going to give you a chance. We're going to have a showdown and may the best man win."

Just then I heard a scream.

"Kitty!"

"What have you done to my wife?"

"Your wife is in labor."

"Let me go to her. I need to be there for her."

"Sorry, marshal, but she isn't your concern anymore. She belongs to me now and so does this baby. As soon as I take care of you and this baby is born, I am taking her away to become my wife like she should have months ago."

"What are you talking about, Stambridge? She wasn't going to become your wife."

"That's where you're wrong. If you hadn't interfered, we would be together right now. You never loved her; you just used her to satisfy your own needs. You never planned to marry her, but you couldn't stand it when you thought she would marry me. I guess your pride got hurt. I don't know how you talked her into being with you, but that's over now. She's mine and so is the baby."

I realized then that Stambridge had lost it. He was living in a fantasy world. It looked like the only way to deal with the situation was the gunfight. After the one in Dodge, I had hoped gun fighting would be behind me. I guess I was wrong. I just hoped when the smoke cleared, I would be the one left standing.

"Okay, Stambridge, let's get this over with."

Again, I heard Kitty scream. The contractions must be getting closer together. I needed to get this gunfight behind me. I wanted to be there for the birth of my child.

Will motioned with the gun for us to move along outside. Once situated, he started talking. At first, I thought he was out of his mind, but then I heard the name Bonner and I started listening very closely.

"Dillon, I really thought I had taken care of this situation and wouldn't actually have to draw against you. It seems that didn't work out so here we are."

"What are you talking about, Stambridge?"

"Why that Bonner kid, of course. You remember him some five months ago in Dodge? I just happened to run across him in St. Louis. Couldn't believe my luck when I found out he was the kid brother to Virgil and Jude. What better person to take out the great Matt Dillon than a Bonner? I found out through associates that you had married Kitty and were back in Dodge. So I hired Bonner to kill you however he chose to do it. Dumb kid should have shot you in the back, but he just knew he was fast enough to take you down. Now I guess I will have to do it."

"What makes you so sure that you can do it?"

"I have the advantage because I have a distraction. Your mind will be on your wife instead of on me. That's how I will do it."

I couldn't believe how confident he was maybe a little too confident. I placed my feet square, cleared my mind, ready to face him. His lackey brought me my gun. I placed it in my holster and stood ready.

"Dillon, I hope you're prepared to meet your maker."

"I think it's you who needs to be ready, Stambridge."

With that, I primed myself for the showdown. As I watched and waited, it seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds. I saw Will go for his gun just as I heard Kitty scream. Shots were fired and I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder. Taking a deep breath I looked over where Stambridge had been standing. Only he was no longer there, but lying on the ground. Holding my shoulder, I walked to him and looked down.

"Sorry, man, but Kitty's and my love for each other is forever. No matter what had happened here today, you would have lost," I said to the dead man lying before me.

I left Joe and the posse to take care of the mess and I ran into the cave. I needed to get to Kitty and prayed I wasn't too late for the birth of our baby.

Just as I entered the large area where she was, I heard her scream again.

"Doc!"

"Matt, get over here. The baby is coming."

I ran over and knelt down beside Kitty taking her hand and brushing the hair from her forehead. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Kitty, I'm here and I love you."

She turned and looked at me with such love and pain.

Just then, she was hit with another contraction.

"Okay, Kitty, push. Let's bring this baby into the world to meet his mama and papa."

Through the pain, Kitty looked at Doc and said, "It's a her, Doc."

With the next push, I watched as Kitty delivered a beautiful baby girl with tufts of red hair just like her mama.

I reached up and wiped the sweat from Kitty's face, kissed her, and told her I loved her.

Kitty

I couldn't believe it was over and our daughter was here. I watched Doc clean her up and check her over. He wrapped her in a towel he had found in the supplies.

"Kitty, Matt, you have a fine healthy baby girl. My guess is she weighs about five and a half pounds. How would papa like to hold this little one while I check out mama?"

I watched Doc give the baby to Matt. What a sight to behold, my big cowboy with his tiny daughter in his arms. More love than I thought possible filled my heart for them.

As soon as Doc was done with me he left in search of a way home. The baby started to cry and instinct let me know she was hungry. Matt placed her in my arms and unbuttoning my shirtwaist, I put her to my breast. She was quick to latch on and I saw she was going have an appetite like her papa.

"Matt, we hadn't decided for sure on a name. Is there any particular name you liked?"

We had talked about names over the past several months, but hadn't settled on any particular one. I did have a name in mind, yet I wanted to give Matt a chance to pick. We had both agreed that we didn't want to use our names for the baby.

"Kitty, I really haven't thought much about it lately, but of all the names we discussed, I was partial to Ella."

"Matt, that is the name I had in mind too."

When Doc came back, he walked over admiring the little one in my arms.

"Well, young lady, have you two picked out a name for her yet or is she going to be nameless for a while?"

"Doc, I would like for you to meet Ella Grace Dillon."

Several days later, I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery feeding Ella. Matt came in and just stood watching.

"What ya need, Cowboy?"

"Oh nothing, I just love to watch my wife and my daughter bonding in the most intimate way. It's a sight to behold, Kitty."

Two weeks after we got back home from our ordeal, Joe Rawlins, his wife, Marie, and their three year old son, Mark, came for a visit bringing a gift for Ella.

As we enjoyed our visit, Mark was investigating Ella. She was lying in her cradle in the living room. He would caress her cheek and then bend over to kiss her. As he stared at her, she opened her eyes. In that instance, I watched a bond form between the two. As they looked into each other's eyes, it was as if they looked into each other's heart.

Ella, Matt and I settled into our lives on the ranch. Despite all the hardships and nightmares Matt and I had lived through, the miracle of Ella's birth bound us together with a love that would last forever.

Epilogue

Kitty

Here I sit on our front porch watching Matt down at the pond fishing with our two grandsons. At three and six, Mattie and Joey are the joy of our lives. They live just close enough for us to spoil, but far enough away to still have our privacy.

I can't believe that our daughter, Ella, will be twenty-five in a week. Time has gone by so quickly. It just seems like yesterday that she was a tiny baby.

Seven years ago, she married her first and only love and best friend. The bond I had witnessed between Mark Rawlins and Ella that long ago day became a lifetime commitment.

After their wedding, they settled into the ranch house Matt and I bought. We had added more acreage to our ranch and purchased cattle and horses. Mark had been working for Matt for several years and had taken over the running of the ranch the year before they were married.

Matt and I retired to a small cabin we had built near the pond on the southeast corner of the ranch. We moved into it the week before Ella and Mark were married.

As I look back on our lives, I realized that had Will Stambridge not come into my life for that brief time, Matt and I might never have made our feelings known to each other. Many things were spoken between us that long ago night that might well have gone left unsaid. For that, I am eternally grateful.

Our love and passion for each other has not dimmed. It is as strong as it was our first time together more than forty years ago. The fire still burns deep within us both now and forever.

The end


End file.
